Game
by AngelHeartObsession
Summary: Part of my challenge, but stands alone as a oneshot. Theme 98. Game: "There was a game that Rachel and Apollo play. And both were very fond of the game." Prequel to my other story, Unsettling Revelations.


**I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

**Theme 98: Game**

There was a game that Rachel and Apollo play. And both were very fond of the game.

It was a simple game with simple rules. The one rule was date each other without getting caught.

Rachel and Apollo call it a game rather than a secret because of Apollo.

_Flashback_

It was one of those random days when Apollo came to her house to check up on her. She wasn't really surprised by him flashing into his room and yelling out: "Hello, Rachel!"

"Hello, Lord Apollo."

"What are you doing there, Rach?" Apollo asked even though he could clearly see that she was painting. Rachel rolled her eyes as she answered, "Painting."

"What are you painting there, Rach?" Apollo asked teasingly. A smile crept into her face unwillingly as she said, "I'm painting Camp."

"Ooh, can I see?!" Apollo said excitingly. He wanted to see how Camp Half-Blood looked through the Oracle's eyes, and so he snatched up the painting without her permission.

It was beautiful. It showed the Camp from where Thalia's Pine was located. Apollo could see the cabins, the arena, the pegasus stables, everything. It was drawn in such fine detail that he could see everything as if he was really there.

Apollo whistled. "And you painted this from memory?"

"Yes." She answered.

"It's beautiful."

He handed the painting back to Rachel, who placed it back on her easel. She continued painting as she casually said, "Why are you here, Lord Apollo?"

"Can't I visit my favorite Oracle?" Apollo answered, surprised that she asked that because he visits her often in the two years that she has been Oracle.

"I'm your only Oracle. And it's Tuesday."

"I know that. What's wrong with Tuesdays?"

"You only visit me on Sundays, Wednesdays, Saturdays, and the occasional Fridays. There must be a reason that you came here."

Quite frankly, Apollo was shocked. He didn't even know that he developed a habit to visit her on certain days. Then again, he just reached his revelation a couple of moments ago, and he wanted to share it with Rachel straight away instead of being that guy who only keeps it to himself. Which led him here.

"W-well, you see..." Apollo struggled to find the words to express what he was feeling, but he finally found them. "Why don't we play a game?"

"A game?" Rachel asked incredulously. She never played a game with Apollo before, and so it is a shock that Apollo suddenly wants to play.

"But first, I have to tell you something." Apollo said. Was he nervous? Absolutely. But years of keeping his emotions hidden were paying off well. "Believe me when I say your different from the other girls that I have dated. And... I think I love you, Rach."

She stopped painting, unable to comprehend what he just said. Her response took quite a long time, which only added to his nervousness. Finally, she said, "I think I love you too, but I can't trust you. What if I end up like those other girls? The mothers of your children?"

He knew that she would doubt him, so he said, "I won't do anything, Rachel. And I certainly won't leave you behind to protect yourself like those other mothers. I swear on the River Styx that I won't leave you, Rachel."

Thunder boomed, showing that Apollo was completely serious. Rachel turned around and took his face in her hands. Without warning, she crashed her lips onto his.

_End Flashback_

And so the game began. It was mostly kept at her home, so the rest of the gods won't find out. There was a kiss over there, a smile right then, a rare date at that time, and so on and so forth.

Soon enough, Rachel built up enough trust with Apollo, and so she got pregnant. When she told Apollo, he renewed his vow to her and went to go tell the other Olympians.

Rachel sighed as she fell on her bed. She didn't want to explain it to her father yet, because she knew that he would freak out. She was also sad that Their game has to end.

Oh well. Now she can openly express her feelings now.

**I would have added more, but I want to just post this now and add more later. So this is a prequel to my other story, Unsettling Revelations.**

**Anyways, I had a pretty good day so far, as in I found out that I passed my quizzes and tests with flying marks. But then something, which I will not say, just had to come and ruin it. So now I am semi-happy and depressed. And sorry for bothering you with my boring and dull life.**

**Everything for my challenge is on my profile.**

**Please review!**


End file.
